Try Again
by Onigiri's face
Summary: Plus rien ne retenait Fang qui commit un acte irréparable. Et si elle avait pu connaitre son avenir, aurait-elle changé d'avis à ce moment-là? Et si c'était trop tard?


**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**En dehors du fait que les personnages de final fantasy XIII ne m'appartiennent pas et blablabla. Je tenais à remercier les personnes qui se donnaient la peine de me lire et de me commenter. C'est super chouette de votre part.  
>Alors, je vous offre ce petit one-shot! Bonne lecture ;)<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Try Again<strong>

- Je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa faiblement Vanille qui n'osait même pas me regarder droit dans les yeux. Mais tu sais parfaitement qu'entre nous, ça n'allait plus.  
>- Et c'est pour ça que tu as préféré te taper Hope dans mon dos ? hurlai-je furieusement en frappant ma main dans le vide. Il va te falloir une meilleure excuse que cela !<br>- Fang ! Cela suffit maintenant ! C'est terminé entre nous. Pour moi, tu es comme une soeur. Je t'aimerais toujours et tu le sais !

Passant les mains dans mes cheveux, je fis quelque va-et-vient dans l'appartement. La rouquine se tenait devant moi, immobile. Guettant la moindre de mes réactions, la culpabilité se dessinait sur son visage angélique. Rien que de la regarder me mettait complètement hors de moi. Comment avait-elle pu me faire cela ? Après tout ce que j'avais fait pour elle ?

- Va-t-en... marmonnai-je en ravalant toute ma rage.  
>- Fang...<br>- Va-t-en !

Se reculant doucement, Vanille me dévisagea avec inquiétude. Je lui faisais peur. Je lui faisais toujours peur quand j'entrais dans une colère noire. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était de sa faute et uniquement de la sienne si je me retrouvais dans cet état !  
>Dans ma transe, je lâchai un hurlement de fureur. Ma petite amie, non... Mon ex-petite amie partit en prenant ses jambes à son cou et elle quitta les lieux. Une fois seule dans mon appartement, je laissai exploser ma détresse et ma haine. Attrapant une lampe dans mes mains, je la lançai à travers la pièce. Elle s'écrasa violemment contre le mur et se brisa en morceau.<br>Agrippant furieusement mes cheveux, j'étouffai un nouveau cri. Mes jambes se dérobèrent, m'obligeant à me retrouver à genoux sur le sol. Une boule d'angoisse et de colère m'empoignait avec violence dans l'estomac. Ma gorge se fit douloureuse. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour me libérer de ce mal qui me rongeait.  
>Agacée, je décidai de sortir prendre l'air. Je ne me donnai même pas la peine de verrouiller mon appartement. Plus rien n'avait d'importance désormais. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était me défouler, de libérer cette haine qui ne demandait qu'à exploser.<p>

Il faisait presque nuit, il ne restait plus qu'un maigre trait de lumière à l'horizon. J'évitai tout de même de croiser des gens sur mon chemin. Dans mon état, je ne voulais pas être arrêtée pour homicide. La plage me parut être une bonne destination.  
>Le vent commença à souffler brusquement et les vagues s'agitèrent. Comme si la mer tentait de représenter ce qui se déroulait dans mon for intérieur. Le froid apaisait un minimum les braises de ma haine qui continuait tout de même de brûler ardemment. Mais plus je marchai et plus toute ma frustration se transformait en trahison. Ma colère devenait tristesse. Mon coeur se serra comme s'il n'arrivait plus à pomper du sang.<br>J'admirai ce spectacle chaotique avec émerveillement. La force des vagues qui s'entrechoquaient violemment contre les parois de la pierre. Que c'était apaisant !  
>La tête un peu plus calme, je pus me mettre à réfléchir plus posément. Vanille avait raison, cela n'allait plus vraiment entre nous. Pas que nous nous disputions tous les jours ou autre chose de ce genre-là. Simplement, on commençait à se comporter comme des soeurs l'une pour l'autre. L'amour passionnel que je vouais à Vanille, s'était muté en amour fraternel depuis bien longtemps.<br>Me laissant glisser sur le sol, je me laissai bercer par la nature. Gran Pulse me manquait tellement...

Trois semaines s'écoulèrent depuis ma rupture avec Vanille. Telle une ermite, je m'étais barricadée dans mon appartement, refusant tout contact avec autrui. J'avais même débranché le téléphone pour que l'on ne puisse pas me joindre. Et lorsque que quelqu'un venait frapper à ma porte, je ne répondais pas. Mes amis savaient parfaitement que je me trouvais à l'intérieur. Mais je les ignorais délibérément.  
>Tout me parut bien fade autour de moi. Après deux cents ans passés en cristallisation, j'avais l'impression de ne plus avoir ma place dans ce monde. Je n'étais pas chez moi. Mes véritables amis et familles avaient disparu, il y a bien longtemps de cela désormais. Vanille était mon dernier point de repère, ma dernière accroche avec cet univers qui ne voulait pas de moi. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là, qu'elle avait trouvé sa voie, me voilà bêtement seule et sans rien.<br>Je pouvais sentir un vide profond dans mon être. Un vide que j'avais cru la rouquine capable de combler, mais en réalité, tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion. Une goutte de pluie s'écrasa sur mon visage. Je levai lentement mon regard vers le ciel.  
>Sans même me rendre compte, mes pas m'avaient menée jusqu'au bout d'une haute falaise qui surplombait la mer déchaînée. Aujourd'hui aussi, l'eau tumultueuse semblait vouloir communiquer avec moi. Jamais les vagues ne s'étaient montrées aussi attirantes devant moi. M'avançant d'un pas, mon corps se figea lorsque des petits morceaux de la roche s'écroulèrent.<p>

- Mais qu'est-ce que je fichais là ?

Un mal terrible m'avait dévorée. La tristesse qui pesait sur mon coeur me semblait insurmontable. J'avais envie de m'écrouler sous le poids de ma vie si fade. Qu'est-ce que je donnerai pour mettre une fin à toute cette souffrance et cette rage ? Impossible de m'exprimer, il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qui me lacérait les entrailles de l'intérieur. Il fallait que cela cesse ! Je n'en pouvais plus !  
>La mer gronda furieusement comme si elle tentait de me lancer un message, comme si elle m'appelait vers elle. Je venais même à souhaiter que mon corps se cristallise à nouveau et d'être emportée dans un repos serein. Je voulais être en paix. La mort pourrait m'offrir cette délivrance... Je secouai vivement de la tête. Des bêtises ! Et pourtant...<br>Levant lentement mes bras, je sentis une drôle de sensation me prendre. Mon coeur fit un bond lorsque mon corps se pencha par-dessus le vide. J'avais l'impression d'être... si légère. La chute fut rapide et je m'engouffrai dans la sauvagerie de la mer.

Tout était sombre autour de moi. J'avais l'impression de flotter, mais je ne ressentais pas l'étouffement que le manque d'oxygène aurait dû provoquer. Étais-je morte sur le coup ? Je ne ressentais plus rien... Plus de douleur... Plus de peine... Plus rien...  
>Prenant une grande inspiration, je me laissai emporter par ce courant doux et si calme. Je me fichais d'où je pouvais bien me trouver, je me sentais bien. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait ! Enfin, le soulagement m'avait conquis. Alors que je tentai de profiter de cet apaisement, une lueur blanche s'approcha de moi. Elle était chaude et rassurante.<p>

_Fang..._

Je clignai plusieurs fois des paupières, surprise. Me redressant légèrement, mes pieds trouvèrent un sol invisible sur lequel se poser. Regardant tout autour de moi, je ne vis personne à part cette étrange lumière. Et pourtant, j'étais certaine d'avoir entendu quelqu'un énoncer mon nom.

_Fang..._

Bon d'accord, là, ça commençait à devenir flippant. Surtout lorsque je compris que la voix provenait de l'éclat blanc. Hésitante, je répondis :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

_Je suis à la fois tout et rien... Je suis et je ne suis pas..._

- Cela m'avance grandement, soupirai-je en toisant l'étrange lumière. Tu es une sorte d'esprit qui vient chercher mon âme, c'est cela ? Genre la mort ?

_La mort est une autre appellation que l'on me donne aussi... Mais certains préfèrent m'appeler Etro._

Etro ? La déesse Etro ?  
>Soudain, la lumière brillante se déforma doucement et s'allongea. Après quelques minutes, elle prit plus ou moins la forme d'une femme spectrale. Son corps était transparent, seul ses yeux étaient opaques. C'était aussi l'unique partie de son anatomie à avoir une couleur. Son regard était d'un blanc aveuglant.<p>

- Je pense que sous cette forme, cela te perturberait moins, déclara-t-elle avec une bouche inexistante.  
>- Peut-être un peu... Parler à Etro reste tout de même quelque chose de très perturbant, rétorquai-je en croisant les bras. Est-ce parce que je suis morte ?<br>- Pourquoi t'es-tu tuée ?

Je dévisageai un instant mon interlocutrice. Étant la déesse de la création et du monde, ne devrait-elle pas le savoir ? Cette dernière continua de me fixer de ses yeux sans expression. Je repris donc :

- Parce que je n'avais pas de futur dans ce monde. Je n'y avais plus ma place.  
>- Pourquoi as-tu pensé cela ? demanda la déesse d'une voix neutre. Tu avais un futur. Tout être vivant a un futur devant lui.<br>- Plus rien ne m'attendait, c'est tout ! Pourquoi me poser ses questions alors que vous êtes sensé tout savoir ?  
>- Je sais comment tu es arrivée là... Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi.<p>

J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer, mais la referma immédiatement. D'accord, je l'avais fait sur un coup de tête. Certains iront même jusqu'à dire que c'était stupide de ma part. Mais je ne le regrettai pas, car maintenant, je me sentais bien. C'était tout ce que je voulais quel qu'en soit le prix à payer.

- Bon et maintenant ? demandai-je en me tournant vers la déesse. Y a-t-il un enfer ou un paradis ? Ou vais-je simplement disparaître dans les oublies ?  
>- Cela, tu le verras en temps voulu, expliqua Etro qui tournoya autour de moi. Mais avant de t'emmener avec moi, j'aimerais de montrer quelque chose.<br>- Quoi donc ?  
>- L'un des futurs que tu aurais pu vivre, si tu n'avais pas décidé de sauter de cette falaise.<p>

Je roulai des yeux. Tout cela n'était que des foutaises pour me faire regretter mon geste, je le sentais. Quoi qu'elle puisse me montrer, ne serait que des mensonges pour me manipuler. Que voulait-elle ? Que je me repends de mon pêcher ?

- Tout ce que je veux, c'est te montrer que tu as eu tort de faire ce que tu as fait. Ce ne sont pas des illusions, ni même une vision juste du futur. Simplement une voie que tu aurais pu choisir.  
>- À quoi bon ? grognai-je en perdant patience. Je suis morte de toute manière.<br>- Justement, tu as donc tout le temps devant toi. Pourquoi pas me suivre dans ce cas ?

Etro tendit sa main fantomatique vers moi. Je la toisai un instant dans la futile idée de pouvoir lire à travers elle. Peine perdue, bien évidemment ! Lâchant un lourd soupir, j'attrapai ce qu'elle m'offrait.  
>Soudain, une immense lumière blanche m'aveugla, je dus fermer les yeux pour m'en protéger.<p>

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Ses chauds rayons réussirent malicieusement à se faufiler entre les rideaux et illuminèrent légèrement la chambre. La _Fang_ spectrale se trouvait devant la porte de la pièce. Regardant tout autour d'elle, elle ne voyait Etro nulle part. Agacée, elle croisa les bras et posa son regard sur une chevelure corbeaux qu'elle reconnut être la sienne.

_Super ! Dans le futur, je vis dans une plus jolie chambre que par le passé. Surtout dans l'état __pitoyable que je l'ai laissé en partant. Oh non, je n'aurais jamais dû me suicider !_

Contre toute attente, il n'eut aucune réaction, pas une seule réplique de la part de la déesse. Cette dernière s'était simplement contentée de jeter la morte dans cette vision. Alors que _Fang_ pestait ses injures, son soi futur s'étira doucement et s'extirpa de ses rêves. Ayant bien dormie, la noiraude gémit de plaisir comme un vrai félin avant de se redresser doucement.  
>À ce moment-là, la spectre se rendit compte qu'il y avait une deuxième personne dans le lit. Mais depuis là où elle se trouvait, il lui était impossible de distinguer l'être en question. Et de toute manière, elle s'en fichait. C'était peut-être une parfaite inconnue.<br>Un magnifique sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Fang lorsqu'elle se tourna vers la personne à ses côtés. La morte fut choquée face à cette expression sincère. Quand était-ce la dernière fois où elle avait souri de cette manière-là ? Avec une joie réelle à l'esprit et non celle qu'elle feignait si souvent ?

- Bonjour, mon coeur, déclara-t-elle en embrassant le front de la seconde personne.

Cette dernière gémit avant de s'enfouir entièrement sous le duvet, protestant contre le réveil. Fang rit légèrement avant de sortir du lit. Ce fut à ce moment-là que la _Fang_ spectrale se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas se mouvoir. Immobile, elle ne pouvait qu'assister à la scène sans rien pouvoir faire.  
>D'ailleurs, cela la frustra énormément, car elle n'arrivait pas à voir qui était la personne se trouvant dans le lit.<p>

_Et pourquoi je me le demande ? Je m'en fiche de toute manière !_

Fang ouvrit grand les rideaux sous les protestations de la personne qui dormait encore. Les mains sur les hanches, elle soupira :

- Il va bien falloir que tu sortes de là.  
>- Non, pas encore... répondit faiblement une voix féminine.<p>

La spectre fronça des sourcils, songeuse.

_Cette voix... Dîtes-moi que je rêve ! Ce n'est pas possible !_

Au même moment, la femme décida finalement d'émerger son joli minois hors de la couverture. Les cheveux en bataille, une moue boudeuse et grognonne, Lightning toisa sa partenaire d'un air encore endormi. Ainsi, la blonde paraissait si inoffensive et si fragile. Jamais _Fang_ ne l'avait vu sous un jour pareil.

- Tu ne veux pas revenir te coucher un peu ? marmonna Lightning d'une faible voix. J'ai eu une longue semaine dernièrement, j'aimerais enfin pouvoir profiter de ta présence.

La noiraude sourit malicieusement avant de se glisser à nouveau dans les draps, juste au-dessus de l'ex-soldat. Lentement, Fang baisa le cou de sa partenaire avant de lui dérober langoureusement les lèvres. Lightning émit un petit gémissement tout à fait sensuel et adorable. Elle passa ses bras autour de la taille de la pulsienne.

_Lightning et moi... Sérieusement ? C'est... C'est comme l'eau et le feu !_

Impuissante, _Fang_ assistait à cette scène qui lui était inconcevable. Lightning n'avait jamais paru aussi belle aux yeux de la spectre. Bien sûr, la blonde était toujours magnifique, elle l'avait pensé dès leur première rencontre. Mais là, c'était une tout autre femme que la morte voyait. Avec son soi futur, l'ex-soldat semblait dégager quelque chose de plus. Et ce quelque chose ne laissait pas le fantôme de marbre.  
>Jamais elle n'aurait cru voir la maîtresse d'Odin dans une telle ardeur pleine de passion. Elle n'avait même pas pensé cela possible en réalité. Et là, la voir ainsi, avide de baisers et de caresses...<p>

_Et c'est moi qui lui ferais cet effet-là ?_

- Arrête ça, gémit Fang d'une voix proche d'un grognement. Je vais faire des bêtises tôt le matin, sinon.  
>- J'aime quand tu joues les mauvaises filles, rétorqua malicieusement Lightning en mordillant l'oreille de la pulsienne. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te dénoncerai pas aux autorités.<br>- Si un jour on m'avait dit que tu serais une flic véreuse...

Un petit rire mélodieux s'échappa des lèvres de la blonde. _Fang_ et son futur elle savourèrent ce son inédit et si exquis. Puis les choses entraînant une autre, les deux femmes se lancèrent dans un échange charnel et passionnel. La spectre ne put s'empêcher de rougir. La main sur la bouche, elle voyait quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru apercevoir de toute son existence.

_Je... Je fais l'amour avec Lightning sans qu'elle me tue. C'est... On se fout de moi, là !_

Soudain, la scène devint floue et se dissipa brutalement. Une lumière aveugla à nouveau la morte. Et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans une cuisine. Lightning était tranquillement en train de faire la vaisselle en laissant tourner la télévision en guise de bruit de fond. De temps à autre, elle levait le regard pour scruter distraitement l'écran.  
>Derrière elle, dans le couloir, on pouvait entendre qu'une personne était en train de retourner des affaires à droite et à gauche. Un petit sourire se dessina aux coins des lèvres de Lightning. <em>Fang<em> ne rata pas ce petit détail, ni le fait que son coeur venait de bondir. Ce fut à ce moment-là, qu'elle se rendit compte qu'en réalité, la blonde portait toute son attention sur le boucan qui provenait de la chambre.  
>Soudain, Fang en sortit, désorientée et agitée. Marchant rapidement, elle s'avança vers sa petite amie. Alors qu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour demander quelque chose, l'ex-soldat l'interrompit :<p>

- Dans la poche de ta veste.

Sans plus attendre, la pulsienne suivit les indications de la blonde. Une seconde après, elle sortit un trousseau de clés. Soupirant de soulagement, Fang se tourna vers sa bonne conseillère.

- Merci, t'es la meilleure !  
>- Je sais, répondit Lightning en arquant un sourcil, l'air malicieux. Toi, t'as intérêt à être la meilleure à ton meeting !<br>- Oui, chef !

Parée, Fang quitta précipitamment l'appartement comme une tornade. Lightning roula des yeux et alla s'essuyer les mains. Puis, comme si elle attendait quelque chose, elle tourna sa tête sur le côté. Mentalement, elle fit un décompte. Trois... Deux... Un...  
>Soudain, la porte d'entrée se rouvrit brutalement. Déboulant comme une bombe, Fang courut rejoindre la blonde avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Satisfaite, Lightning lui déclara tendrement :<p>

- Passe une bonne journée.  
>- Merci, toi aussi, répondit la noiraude qui déroba encore une fois les lèvres de sa partenaire.<p>

Puis, à nouveau comme une flèche, Fang quitta l'appartement. Cette fois-ci, elle allait vraiment être en retard. Face à ce constat, l'ex-soldat secoua la tête, amusée. Allant tranquillement vers la table basse, la blonde frôla la spectre sans même se rendre compte de sa présence.  
>Fang ravala difficilement sa salive. Sa proximité avec la maîtresse d'Odin lui donnait envie de passer sa main sur ce délicat visage. Lightning ne réagit pas à ce contact inexistant. Ramassant la télécommande sur la table basse, elle éteignit la télévision avant de regarder sa montre.<p>

_Lightning..._

La blonde releva soudainement la tête. _Fang_ crut que cette dernière l'avait entendu et sentit son coeur chavirer. Mais en réalité, c'était le téléphone portable de l'ex-soldat qui l'avait fait réagir et non, l'appel de son nom. Décrochant, Lightning se contenta simplement d'écouter la personne à l'autre bout du fil.

- Et j'ai oublié de te dire que je t'aime, déclara la noiraude à l'autre bout du fil.  
>- Idiote, répondit Lightning avec un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Moi aussi, je t'aime. Et arrête de conduire en téléphonant, sinon je te coffre personnellement !<p>

Un éclat de rire se fit entendre de l'autre côté avant que cela ne raccroche. Rangeant son portable dans la poche, une mine radieuse, Lightning partit se préparer pour aller elle aussi, à son travail.  
>Fang voulut suivre son amie, mais son corps refusait toujours de se mouvoir. Lentement, elle vit la blonde s'éloigner dans un couloir infini. Et malgré ses appels incessants, jamais Lightning ne se retournait. Sa silhouette rétrécissait à vue d'oeil.<p>

Elle partait... Elle partait loin de moi... Oh, je t'en prie, Etro, permets-moi encore de la voir. Rien qu'une dernière fois, laisse-moi admirer ce magnifique sourire. Laisse-moi entendre encore sa voix qui fait vibrer tout mon être.  
>Lentement, les ténèbres m'engouffraient. Je me retrouvai à flotter exactement comme quand j'avais sauté de la falaise. Quelle idiote... Pourquoi avais-je commis cette erreur irréparable ?<br>Je crus que mon coeur allait se déchirer en morceaux. C'était bien pire que lorsque Vanille m'avait quittée. Car je ne ressentais aucune colère. Non, j'étouffai. Et contre toute attendre, des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Elles étaient chaudes et amers... Je n'avais pas pleuré depuis mes douze ans. Une aigre sensation que j'aurais préféré oublier et ne plus avoir à revivre.  
>Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même. J'avais l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose. Je me sentais incomplète...<p>

Irrémédiablement, dans ma tête, je revoyais le magnifique visage de Lightning et son sourire. Mais ce ne furent pas les seules qui me traversèrent l'esprit. Je la revoyais combattre fièrement contre les fal'Cie. Ou encore, je la voyais me flanquer la gifle qui avait immortalisé notre rencontre. Je souris amèrement, car chacun de ses souvenirs étaient comme un poignard qui se plantait dans mon corps.

- Tu as gagné... marmonnai-je d'une voix que j'aurais pensée furieuse, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Tu es contente maintenant ? Je regrette... Je regrette tant...

Aucune réponse, juste le néant... Voilà donc le prix à payer pour ma bêtise.  
>Soudain, une lumière apparut devant moi. Et Etro prit encore la forme d'une femme spectrale. Elle me dévisagea un instant sans rien dire. Je ne levai même pas le regard dans sa direction. Je me sentais détruite, anéantie...<p>

- Je vois que tu as enfin compris...

Je me mordis la lèvre. Pas besoin de m'enfoncer encore plus loin, j'avais bien saisi, merci ! J'ai merdé, ok ? Putain, j'ai merdé sur toute la ligne !  
>Lentement, Etro tendit la main vers moi. Je la dévisageai, inquiète.<p>

- C'est l'heure, déclara la déesse sans bouger.  
>- Non... Je ne voulais pas y aller... Par pitié, j'aimerai tant pouvoir revenir en arrière.<p>

Tout semblait s'effondrer autour de moi. Alors que je flottai dans une masse calme et apaisante, les choses commencèrent à s'agiter. Je me tournai vers Etro, interloquée. Cette dernière n'avait toujours pas changé de position, offrant encore sa main vers moi. Je sentis tout mon corps vibrer brutalement.  
>J'avais froid... si froid... Puis, je me rendis compte que je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Posant mes mains contre mon cou, je me débattis comme je pus. Je ne voulais pas mourir, merde !<p>

Je ne veux pas mourir !

Je toussai furieusement en crachant l'eau qui se trouvait dans mes poumons. Mon corps était frigorifié et ma tête me faisait affreusement mal. Tout s'embruma autour de moi. Je ne savais plus où j'étais.

- Fang ! Par Etro, tu es vivante !

Ouvrant lentement mes paupières, je vis ce qui me parut être la plus belle image d'un ange. Penchée juste au-dessus de ma tête, Lightning me toisait sévèrement, l'air inquiet. Passant la main sous ma tête, elle me redressa. Mon amie était complètement trempée. Moi aussi, je l'étais d'ailleurs.

- Bon sang, Fang ! grogna furieusement la blonde sans me lâcher des yeux. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de sauter du haut de cette falaise ? T'as complètement perdu la tête ou quoi ? Plus jamais, Fang, tu m'entends ? Plus jamais tu ne me feras un coup pareil !

Petit à petit, je commençai à saisir les choses. Lightning était venue me chercher. Elle m'avait aperçue tout en haut de la falaise et n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à sauter juste derrière moi. Pour me sauver... Quelle idiote !  
>Nerveusement, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, ce qui bien évidemment, renfrogna l'ex-soldat. Me dévisageant, elle reprit d'un ton acerbe :<p>

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !  
>- Lightning... repris-je en lui caressant délicatement le visage. Tu pleures ?<br>- Qu-quoi ? Mais... Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est de la pluie !

Elle ne pouvait pas me mentir. Je pouvais le voir dans son regard et sur ce visage qu'elle tentait toujours de masquer. La blonde avait eu peur. Peut-être même la plus grosse frayeur de sa vie. Quelques traces de panique étaient encore présents, comme ses larmes. Dans la panique, sa carapace s'était brisée et me voici devant la vraie Lightning.  
>Sans plus attendre, je pris son magnifique visage entre mes mains avant d'embrasser tendrement ses lèvres. Écarquillant les yeux de surprise, Lightning ne sut pas comment réagir face à ce contact. Se retirant brutalement, elle me regarda avec perplexité se demandant certainement si je ne m'étais pas cogné la tête.<p>

C'était décidé ! À partir de maintenant, j'allais tout faire pour que mon futur soit étroitement lié au sien. Accroche-toi bien, Lightning, car je ne vais pas te ménager !


End file.
